This invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus with an electric motor as a source generating a steering-assist force.
Steering of automotive vehicles is realized by transmitting a rotary operation of a steering wheel disposed in the vehicle""s cabin to a steering mechanism provided outside the cabin for adjusting directions of the wheels (generally front wheels).
The electric power steering apparatus for use in an automotive vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, includes: a first steering shaft 102 connected to a steering wheel 101; a torque sensor 105 sensing a steering torque by a relative rotary displacement of a second steering shaft 104 to the first steering shaft 102, both being linked via a torsion bar 103; and a reduction mechanism 109 having a worm 107 and a worm wheel 108, reducing a rotary motion of an electric motor 106 for steering assistance, which is driven based on a sense result of the torque sensor 105, to transmit the reduced rotary motion to the second steering shaft 104, wherein operations of the steering mechanism responsive to the rotary motion of the steering wheel 101 are assisted by a rotary motion of the electric motor 106 so as to alleviate a physical load imposed on a driver in steering.
A worm shaft on which the worm is mounted and the second steering shaft on which the worm wheel is mounted are each supported by bearings at opposed ends in the longitudinal direction and each blocked from displacement in the radial direction and the longitudinal direction.
In a case where a worm and a worm wheel are employed as described above, there arise backlash between opposed tooth flanks. Therefore, in the prior art, when a worm shaft and a worm wheel were assembled, it was performed within machining accuracies of parts such that no backlash is produced. However, with inevitable dimensional errors inherent in a worm, a worm shaft, bearings for supporting the shaft, a worm wheel, a second steering shaft for supporting the wheel and the like, backlash was produced after the assembly with a relatively high ratio.
Further, in a recent, advanced case applied with a high-power steering-assist force, wear of teeth of the worm and the worm wheel has been increased, thereby, problematically disabling avoidance of backlash. In this case, the worm shaft and the second steering shaft are blocked in displacement, disabling adjustment of backlash, and therefore unpleasant noise caused by backlash is leaked into the cabin of an automotive vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the invention is to provide an electric power steering apparatus capable of properly eliminating backlash without receiving any adverse influence of dimensional errors of parts such as a worm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric power steering apparatus capable of easily eliminating backlash due to increase in wear of teeth of a worm and a worm wheel.
A first aspect of the present invention is an electric power steering apparatus in which steering assistance is achieved by transmitting a rotary motion of an electric motor for steering assistance to a steering shaft on which a worm wheel is disposed through a worm shaft on which a worm is disposed, wherein the worm shaft is deflectable toward the worm wheel and equipped with a biasing member biasing the worm shaft in the deflective direction thereof.
A second aspect of the present invention is an electric power steering apparatus in which steering assistance is achieved by transmitting a rotary motion of an electric motor for steering assistance to a steering shaft on which a worm wheel is disposed through a worm shaft on which a worm is disposed, wherein the worm wheel is deflectable toward the worm shaft and equipped with a biasing member biasing the worm wheel in the deflective direction thereof.
According to such electric power steering apparatuses, the worm shaft or the worm wheel can be moved toward the worm wheel or the worm shaft by the biasing member. Therefore, backlash can be properly eliminated without receiving any adverse influence of dimensional errors of parts such as the worm to increase a production yield. In addition, even in a case where wear of teeth of the worm and the worm wheel has been increased, backlash can be properly eliminated, thereby enabling prevention of leakage of backlash noise into the cabin of an automotive vehicle.
In the electric power steering apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the worm shaft is deflectable in a side of the worm shaft, interlocked with an output shaft of the electric motor and an interlocking member interlocking the worm shaft and the output shaft is provided therebetween. Since the deflection of the worm shaft can be absorbed by the interlocking member, it is prevented for the deflection of the worm shaft to adversely affect a rotary characteristic of the worm shaft from occurring even if much of the deflection arises.
In the electric power steering apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the worm shaft is supported in a gear housing having a tapped hole, and the biasing member includes a screw body tightly fastened in the tapped hole and a spring body interposed between the screw body and the worm shaft. Even when backlash cannot be eliminated only by a force of the spring body, backlash can be properly eliminated by operating the screw body.
In the electric power steering apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the worm shaft is supported in a gear housing having a tapped hole, and the biasing member includes a screw body which is tightly fastened in the tapped hole and which is in contact with the worm shaft or a bearing fitted to the worm shaft. It is properly prevented for the worm shaft to move away from the worm wheel and in addition, a contact resistance between the worm and the worm wheel can be smaller than in the case where the spring body is employed, thereby, enabling the rotary characteristic of the worm wheel to improve.
In the electric power steering apparatus of the second aspect of the present invention, the worm wheel is fitted to the steering shaft, and the biasing member includes an elastic ring fitted to a fit portion of the worm wheel to the steering shaft. Since a simple structure is adopted in which the elastic ring is only fitted to the worm wheel, parts is few in number and an assembling property is good, thereby enabling reduction in cost.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.